


For the feeling I get when you are gone

by grillantho



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Birthday Bon!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grillantho/pseuds/grillantho
Summary: It wasn’t that Ryuuji hated his birthday, he just didn't see the point in celebrating this year. In fact, he hadn’t seen the point in celebrating it in a few years.••••A birthday fic for , Suguro Ryuuji!!
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Comments: 9
Kudos: 79





	For the feeling I get when you are gone

It wasn’t that Ryuuji hated his birthday, he just didn't see the point in celebrating this year. In fact, he hadn’t seen the point in celebrating it in a few years. 

So this year, like he had been doing for the past 3 years, he sat in his apartment by himself and spent some time thinking. He stumbled across his old memory box a few days ago and he finally had time to look through it. 

He wasn’t expecting the flood of emotions that filled him the moment he opened the box. Inside were concert stubs, polaroid photos, and handwritten notes. 

Back when he was dating Rin he saved _everything_. They used to write notes to each other in Cram school and it made Ryuuji’s heart clench painfully. 

One polaroid in particular brought back a very painful memory.

* * *

_“I told you Rin, I don’t want anything big this year!” Ryuuji told his boyfriend. It was his 18th birthday and all he wanted to do was have a quiet night with Rin._

_“I don’t have anything **big** planned! Just, trust me when I say I think you’ll enjoy what’s behind this door.” Rin replied with a big smile while gesturing to the door he was standing in front of._

_Ryuuji couldn’t hold back his smile and accepted defeat. “Okay. Show me what you have planned Rin.”_

_Rin made him close his eyes before walking in, and when he opened his eyes he was happily surprised._

_There was a small ‘Happy Birthday’ banner hung on the wall alongside a few balloons and a cake on the table in the middle of the room._

_“Happy birthday Ryu. I know you said you didn’t want much so I onl-“ Ryuuji kissed his boyfriend to prevent him from rambling._

_“I love it. Thank you.” He said after he broke the kiss._

_Rin pestered Ukobach into taking a photo of them with the cake on Rin’s Polaroid camera.Rin had lit up the candles on top with his flames and Ryuuji was in the middle of pointing out that having to practice on all of those candles during their freshman year paid off, when the cooking demon took the photo. It ended up showing Ryuuji’s mouth open mid-sentence but Ryuuji wouldn’t trade it for the world. Rin scribbled “Ryuuji Birthday” on the bottom of it and handed it to Ryuuji to keep._

_It was a perfect evening, just the two of them was all Ryuuji had wanted._

_“Hey, Ryu?” Rin questioned. Ryuuji hummed in response. “I love you so much.”_

_Ryuuji’s heart fluttered, hearing that wasn’t new but he always loved hearing Rin say it._

_“I love you too Rin.”_

* * *

That was the last birthday Ryuuji actually enjoyed. What Rin hadn’t told Ryuuji was that he was going to be shipped out god-knows-where the next day to act as a pet for the order. Rin showed up at his doorstep the next morning and broke up with Ryuuji. He had said it was for the best.

He hadn’t seen his ex-boyfriend since the day after the polaroid was taken. He wasn’t allowed to contact Rin so he had no idea if the halfling was even still alive or not. 

While going through the rest of the box he discovered a flash drive. Momentarily forgetting what was on it, he dug out his laptop and plugged it in. 

Once he looked at the contents he realized exactly where it came from. 

* * *

_Ryuuji had arrived early to cram school so that he could study. He was having an identity crisis after defeating the Impure King and so he started devoting all his waking hours to studying. Unfortunately, he didn’t know what day of the week it was. Frowning at realizing that, he took a small break to check the date on his phone._

_It was the 20th of August, his birthday. How did he not realize? Putting away his phone and shaking his head he went back to his work._

_A few minutes later someone walked in but Ryuuji was too caught up in studying to really give them much thought._

_“Hey, Suguro?” asked a voice that Ryuuji never expected to hear this early in the day. When he looked up in shock he was met with the sight of Rin standing in front of him, hand outstretched like he was about to shake Ryuuji to get his attention._

_“Okumura? What’re you doin’ here this early?” Ryuuji asked. Rin’s face went red and he mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like “Stupid Rooster”_

_“I uh, heard from Shima that you turn 16 today? So I made ya something.” Rin replied as he held out a small bag.  
Ryuuji didn’t know what to say, he was sure as hell not expecting that to come out of Rin’s mouth._

_He took the bag gently from Rin’s hand and opened it. Rin watched with an anxious expression on his face._

_“It’s okay if you don’t like it, I wasn’t sure what dessert you like-if you even like sweets- so I just made basic chocolate chip cookies. And I madeyouamixtapeaswell” The shorter male rambled on._

_“Thank you, Okumura.” Was all Ryuuji could say, he was still in shock from someone giving him something. Sure he’d received birthday presents in the past, but never from someone outside of the Myoo Dharani. He never saw the need to make any friends outside of Shima and Konekomaru so he was not used to this._

_“I uh, I love chocolate chip. I’m sure these taste amazing.” Ryuuji continued, finally finding his voice._

_He picked up the flashdrive and looked at it carefully. “I can’t wait to listen to what you put on here.” He wasn’t lying at all, he and Rin had surprisingly similar music tastes._

_Rin’s eyes lit up. “I’m so glad! This was my first time making a mixtape so I really hope you’ll like it!”_

_It wasn’t until Shima started teasing him later that day that he realized that his crush made a mixtape for him _

* * *

Ryuuji put the contents of the box back inside and gently closed the lid. Just as he was about to get up and get himself some tea he heard a knock on his door. 

When he opened it he saw the only thing he ever wanted for his birthday.

“Hey Ryuuji, guess who’s back?” Said Rin in all of his glory, a bouquet of flowers in tow.

He didn’t even hesitate in pulling Rin in for a hug. 

“God I missed you,” Ryuuji whispered. 

With a giant grin on his face Rin pulled out from the hug, and after handing the flowers to Ryuuji, he fell to both of his knees.

“God I’ve missed you so much during these past three years Ryu. I’m so sorry for the way I left things… the Order said I wasn’t allowed to tell anyone. I realize that you probably moved on already but-” Ryuuji crouched down so he could interrupt Rin’s rambling with a kiss. 

“God, I’ve missed your voice, but damn do you ever shut up?” They both let out a laugh.

* * *

Ryuuji invited Rin into his apartment, and as Rin was sitting down on the couch he took a moment to take him in. 

His blue/white hair had grown slightly passed his shoulders and he had his bangs tied back. Ryuuji didn’t realize he was staring until Rin spoke up. 

“Like what ch’a see?” He asked with the cockiest grin.

Ryuuji did not have a witty remark so he responded with “So what if I do?” 

Rin pulled him in for another kiss. In the morning Ryuuji is going to regret falling asleep on the couch but he couldn’t bring himself to care at that moment. 

Finally, Rin was back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you enjoyed it by leaving a comment/kudos!
> 
> I am sorry for the angst, I am apparently unable to write anything without angst. Believe me, I wanted this to be a happy fic lmao.


End file.
